


Sunday Morning

by Fallow015



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallow015/pseuds/Fallow015
Kudos: 2





	Sunday Morning

Sunday Morning

.  
星期天早晨正在下雨。

毛毛細雨，聽起來像是爵士的小鼓聲，黃仁俊一絲不掛的趴在我身上，正配著稀裡嘩啦的雨水哼自己亂編的小調，他白嫩的指頭點過我的鎖骨和胸膛，彷彿輕巧地在鋼琴鍵上打出旋律般，那麼的優雅氣質。

滴、滴、答、答。黃仁俊說這段話時字字清晰，可又同時帶著他不自知的軟糯語調。他包裹在自己的神情世界裡認真，卻不明白自己此時的表現是多麼像小孩兒一樣爛漫可愛。我開始感覺他向我玩鬧的觸摸逐漸滾燙起來，每個曾被碰過的毛孔都因此而高昂咆哮不已。  
小傢伙完全沒意識到自己正在無意識地玩火，小腦袋還裝著各種奇幻問題。他問：聽聽看這砸在屋上的雨聲，你覺得我們像不像躲在鐵板屋下避雨啊？

對，挺像的，我說。仁俊的想法很可愛，總是能巧妙地比喻每件事——我盡可能地用理智的話語清空腦中那些、被仁俊翻白眼批評的「下半身小頭的思想」。對，他很文學氣質很會形容，我又重複一遍。  
明天清晨馬上就要乘上飛機穿越東海，去到熱情的東南亞，而我可不想因為急速上升的慾望，讓整趟行程都必須聽仁俊抱怨，句句嫌我昨天太衝動太用力太多次太粗魯，讓他在舞動時總是痠痛得要死。  
那個叫我再深一點不要出去再一次好不好的人是誰啊～？我總想這樣回嗆他，但下場就是我必須忍受要整整三天被他當作空氣忽略了的痛楚，舉個例子：「志晟啊，你叫房間有地暖的那個人去把溫度調高一點。」上一次他就是這樣在我和正在沙發上無聊吃軟糖的朴志晟面前，殘忍地對待我了整整75小時的。太苦了。

當我沉入不堪的回憶時，他大概是因為我剛才的認同而開心起來，嬉笑滾下我身又學著壓土機一樣重複滾碾過我的身體，淘氣撥開我的瀏海，卻仔仔細細地親親額頭，在我即將爆炸的腦門上覆上每個過於溫暖的吻。

今天全天下雨，哪都不能去，好無聊啊——。他又親了幾下後沒頭沒腦地說。

待在家啊，我回答。去他的吧，我不知道自己現在的臉色是如何，但我確定下半身已經有悄悄昂起的趨勢了。剛才仁俊輕軟的吻已經讓我把理智丟進明天要經過的東海了。只要和黃仁俊在一起，我整個世界都會變得瘋狂無比，全身細胞都在蠢蠢欲動。

就隨著慾望走吧，理智那種不實用的東西隨手再撿就有了。

在家也可以做很多美好的事。我邊說邊朝他揚起了一個薩摩犬般的世最可瞇眼笑。

例如呢？黃仁俊睜大漂亮的眼睛盯著我，那簡直就是幼兒園小朋友好奇舉手發問的眼神，快要可愛死我了。

做愛啊。我給出了模範生中的最佳模範生答案。雖然作為眾人公認的木頭金牛座，但此時我主動的堪比捕獵中的獅子，沒吃掉眼前可口的獵物就不罷手。做愛很美好，對吧？我問完後隨即以身力行，用力一翻，把小小的狐狸先生壓在床上，困在我的雙邊中。

他一開始被驚嚇到，但過了幾秒後嬌嗔地哼了一聲，笑起來罵我，李帝努你不只無聊幼稚，腦子裡還只裝滿黃色廢物。

我想跟他說我的腦袋裡都只裝滿你，但代替這個回應的是我向他的唇吻去。

起初是嘴碰嘴那種小女生的蜻蜓點水，後來，可能是因為荷爾蒙或落雨的浪漫加持關係，我們都闔上了雙眼，在雨中擁有我們的小小遮掩處並互相親密。我含住黃仁俊的唇，像品嚐一道甜點的啜著，而他的舌也配合的滑溜推進，忙著到處亂竄，反覆舔舐上顎，齒間，濕熱的柔軟直搗心頭，癢嗖嗖。吻的嘖嘖聲跟著外頭越來越暴力的雨聲混合，我把他的臉頰捧在手心時能感覺（他或我的）肌膚微微發燙，暖了這個濕冷的天氣。

雲層籠罩在首爾市區上頭，糊成一團烏漆把世界變得灰灰黑黑的，在黑暗中，黃仁俊那像裝著銀河系玻璃眼珠以及他白皙如同月光的肌膚是我唯一能看見的東西。

我的指尖沿著這文藝復興時期的精緻雕像繞，從瘦削的杏仁形下巴、他因為酥麻而弓起時所突出的分明鎖骨，一路緩慢地愛撫到胸膛上的乳頭，  
我的手滑落到女人們咬牙嫉妒的黃仁俊的腰間。而我也不得不讚嘆他的美腰，就算隨便挑幾個女團出來跟黃仁俊比，我依舊會把全部的票一股腦投進寫著黃仁俊名字的箱子裡。他的腰可以扭動得像條魅惑的蛇姬，能夠在我們還在錄製時偷摸他穿著厚厚的舞台西裝，依舊能摸出他纖細的美好曲線。  
此時，他輕聲發出像貓兒一樣的黏膩叫聲，這完全激前了我強忍的獸性，於是我又多在黃仁俊的腰間打轉，甚至伸出舌頭為了更加滿足他而激情舔弄，我像在作畫一樣次次繞圈，不斷挑逗他的性敏感處，他搔癢難耐開始哈著喘氣，並把我的手臂推開，用那雙欲哭的眼神看著我，黃仁俊的眼沾著水淚，淚又落到唇邊，他薄薄的唇小巧張開，說出口的話語融在雨聲中。

我非常感上帝在今天賜予萬物生命之水。我親吻了他濕淋淋的眼角，

我按住他小小的後腦勺，很深很深吻入，我能呼吸到他的呼吸，。我們像在末日暴風雨前，表達對戀人最深的愛意。

白色床單和枕頭把黃仁俊襯得好純淨，仿佛置身於天堂間。他趴在床上背對著我，我清楚看見他因為呼吸而突起的兩側脊骨，聽粉絲說那叫天使骨，很少人有的。以這個理論來講，那黃仁俊確實是天使吧？他是如此天真無邪，大概真是從天堂不小心墜到人間來的。那裡如同羽翼被折毀般單薄而脆弱，我低下頭去吻，吻得小心謹慎，生怕他下一秒就會因為疼痛破碎。  
但並不是如同我以為的那樣，他似乎因為癢而呻吟起來，委屈又參雜嬌怒的罵我，斷斷續續的說，呀！不要再逗著我玩了。

整個城市被層層厚重覆蓋，一切慵懶的像是宇宙大和平。

黃仁俊懶懶地，要從床上起身洗漱。我下意識地伸出手臂拉住他，黃仁俊愣了一秒回頭看我，我聽見我的喉嚨又發出那種、只對他甜膩膩的撒嬌聲——「今天是星期天，多陪我一下。」

窗外的暴雨驟小，我見到玻璃窗上我們的透明倒映。  
窗上的水珠因為地心引力墜下，而另一個雨珠溫柔地擁接住他，天氣開始放晴，陽光普照，雨滴因為投射而閃閃發光。


End file.
